


Porn; Because of Reasons.

by KatsudonLink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonLink/pseuds/KatsudonLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, being the teenager he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn; Because of Reasons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndyMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndyMiller/gifts).



> Um, this is the gif that caused all this: http://boysandboyswithboys.tumblr.com/post/16145136764

Young and stupid, at sixteen Sebastian was completely careless, not listening to the elders who insisted that he cut his hair like a proper boy should. Sometimes, he just felt like keeping it out of spite, so it was a little but meaningful fuck you to them- to show that Sebastian was different. He felt different at least. Somehow he didn't fit and not in a " _special little snowflake_ " kind of way. It just seemed like the things he were interested just differed somehow.  

Coming home after school, once he saw no one was in (da' at work, mum probably fucking the manager) Sebastian settled on the couch, looking blankly at the telly for a while before starting to palm himself through his trousers- remembering that look Jim gave him at lunchtime when their teasing jokes went a little too far, that second when both of them knew the other was painfully  _hard_ and they had been in public for Christ's sake. He felt a throb, the ache spreading and the source hardening under his touch that he wished was someone else's.

A few minutes later, deciding he was going to through with this, he mindlessly pushed his hand in his trousers, not pleased at how he couldn't spread his legs. A little more fumbling and his clothes went to the floor. That's how Jim would've liked him, naked and ready. Closing his eyes, he curled a hand around his cock, starting to move it up and down, imaging that the scrawny frame of his friend sitting all the way down on his cock, _nestled_ , _snug, balls deep_. Sebastian would hold his hips and push him down even though he can't go any deeper, just for the illusion of it. Just for the illusion that Jim was taking more of him. Jim would have an expression of mingled pain and pleasure and hopefully would at last tell him to stop, tell him it's too big and he can't handle it and even then Sebastian would try to push him down even more because he wanted to hurt Jim, _hurt_ him that way he knew wouldn't exactly be hurting him but still be _hurting_ him. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about that, about how much this was getting him off, but if Sebastian started worrying about _that_ , that meant he would have to worry about a lot of the things he thought while having a wank. In fact, wanting to hurt Jim by filling him would be the least of his worries.


End file.
